Annie esta amando
by K. Zambanini
Summary: 3 meses depois do baile da primavera de Jen, como andam as coisas? Primeira fanfic do livro escrito pela meg cabot sz
1. novo começo

Passaram-se três meses dês do baile de formatura, eu e Scott estávamos namorando, Trina e Steve nunca estiveram melhor, sério mesmo depois que ela percebeu o que sentia por ele começou a tratá-lo super bem, mas ele não mimava tanto ela como antigamente. Pelo visto Luke e Geri também estavam super apaixonados até que Luke me ligou. Eu estava no _Register_, como ele ainda mantinha contato comigo achava que ele só queria falar de mais alguma coisa legal que tinha acontecido na gravação ou coisa assim.

- Jen? – chamou o Luke numa voz meio abatida. Perguntei o que ele queria enquanto sentava na frente do meu computador para checar os e-mails de Annie – Não sei o que faço, parece que Geri está um tantão estressada por ter gente da classe dela a incomodando para fazer o trabalho de entrevista comigo.

Era só o que faltava, era obvio que essas coisas aconteceriam, mais obvio que Geri sabia lidar com a situação e mais obvio ainda o quanto Luke estava sendo infantil, quer dizer cara cadê aquele Luke que me deu mó sermão sobre meu potencial?

- Sabe Luke, você deveria saber muito bem como Geri é matura o suficiente para lidar com a situação sozinha se ela está estressada é porque anda estudando demais, acontece – ele realmente deveria estar achando que eu sou a psicóloga dele ou algo assim – Pergunte a ela se algo mais aconteceu, e deixe-a falar bastante, Geri gosta que a escutem.

- E se ela estiver com saudades de casa? E se ela não tiver se adaptado? – Foi ai que eu confirmei como Luke estava sendo infantil, ele realmente queria ADIVINHAR porque ela estava brava.

- Escuta Luke, acho que se fosse isso ela iria comentar, mas de qualquer jeito, logo tem um feriado por que vocês não vêm pra cá? Assim ela vê os pais dela e podemos marcar um encontro com todo o pessoal do _Register_ pra matar a saudades ok? – Ele concordou e disse que depois me avisaria se eles viriam. Finalmente eu pude desligar o telefone e checar os e-mails em paz, logo o primeiro que eu abri tinha escrito "Amada Annie, minha namorada não para de falar no telefone com um ator adolescente famoso. Será que ela realmente gosta de mim? Assinado Tenho Ciúmes." Realmente não sabia se ria ou se ficava brava, levantei e fui até a mesa do Scott.

- Você é besta é? Quantas mil vezes eu vou ter que falar que amo você? – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Varias porque é o que eu mais gosto de ouvir – realmente são essas atitudes que estão me deixando abobadamente apaixonada pelo Scott, isso e como ele discute livros de ficção, cozinha, abraça e beija bem, bom eu disse que estou meio abobada. – Quer ir jantar em casa essa noite? – Disse ele quando finalmente me largou. Confirmei com a cabeça, mas tarde antes de ir para casa do Scott fui checar meus e-mais e lá estava:

**Luke: **Confirmado, eu e Geri vamos passar o feriado na casa do lago,espero ansiosamente para te ver molho especial.

* * *

Se tiver alguma Review me esforço pra continuar ;)


	2. jantar

Quando eu cheguei na casa do Scott com minha calsa justa e blusa nova tudo parecia perfeito. O jantar – como esperado – ele mesmo que tinha feito, e estava uma delicia. Ficamos um tempão conversando na mesa, sobre coisas que... bom você sabe o que eu sempre falei com ele dês de que eu era apaixonada por ele e ele por mim mas não sabíamos. Alias, nem eu sabia o que sentia á três meses atrás.

Ele me deu um ingresso para a feira de livros que ia acontecer na próxima quinta-feira. Nada como um namorado nerd e bonitão, sério, as coisas são muito mais legais assim, esse é o tipo de programa que fazíamos e sabe, eu gostava.

Fomos pra sala, eu me ajeitei no sofá enquanto ele colocava um filme de ficção cientifica que tinha saído na locadora a pouco tempo - éramos um casal mas não daqueles que vai no cinema toda semana como Trina e Steve – para vermos, ou quase pelo menos. Ah, qual é, depois de tanto tempo solteira eu tinha que aproveitar né?

Bom, começamos a ver o filme, certinho, adoro os comentários do Scott sobre os filmes, mas sempre acabando entrando numa discussão no final.

- Ah! Os planos pra sábado! – ele olhou pra minha cara, confuso – Geri e Luke vão vir para cá passar o feriado, vão chegar sábado e ir embora na terça. Então estávamos pensando em convidar todo mundo do _Register_ para ir à casa do lago sábado à tarde. Eu estava falando sobre isso com ele antes de vir para cá.

E então uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto passou pela cara do Scott, era como uma mistura de magoa e raiva, mas foi só por um segundo e eu mesma não tenho certeza já que a sala estava escura. Só sei que ele segurou minha mão e me empurrou no sofá. Sério ele me deixou deitada e ai me beijou! Até ai tudo bem, sabe, depois de três meses beijar não é mais nenhuma novidade.

Ai ele colocou a mão por baixo da minha camiseta, na barriga e foi subindo até... bem você sabe a onde. E ai ele parecia que ia abrir meu sutiã! Sério, aquilo já foi avanço demais pra mim em menos de um minuto! Eu gelei.

- Scott. Ei, Scott. – Ele finalmente se afastou, só um palmo de distancia, mas já me deixava aliviada – Acho que já deu por hoje, eu vou indo ok?

- Ah, desculpe. Vamos terminar de ver o filme, só tem mais uns minutinhos e ai eu te levo até sua casa.

O resto da noite foi normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Pergunte à Annie**

Faça à Annie suas perguntas de relacionamento pessoal mais complexas. Ande, tome coragem! Todas as cartas à Annie estão sujeitas a publicação no Register da Escola Clayton. Os nome e endereços de e-mail dos que enviarem as correspondências serão mantidos em segredo.

_Querida Annie,_

_Tenho ciúmes do meu namorado com as amigas dele. Não quero que ele ache que estou interferindo em suas amizades, mas me incomoda. O que devo fazer?_

_Srta. Me incomoda._

_Cara incomoda,_

_Acho que você deveria comentar com ele que tem um pouco de ciúmes, se ele gostar mesmo de você vai dar um jeito de te passar esse sentimento independente das amigas._

_Annie_


End file.
